


Purgatory

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Ships It, Gen, M/M, Purgatory, castiel has a crush on sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas lets it slip that he's got a "thing" for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory

It was the chats with Cas and Benny that Dean enjoyed. When things settled down, he was able to talk with the two. One time, the angel brought up the topic of Sam.  
“Do you think he forgives me?” Castiel asked.  
“Forgives you?” Dean laughed, “Cas, Sam was never that angry in the first place.”  
This gave the angel some hope. “He wasn’t?”  
“Well, a little,” Dean admitted, “But you know him. Forgive and forget.”  
“Guy sounds great the way you two talk about him,” Benny said wholeheartedly.  
“Damn right he is,” Dean said with pride, “Far better than I could ever hope to be.”  
“Sam is kind and loyal,” Castiel said as he began to daydream, “He is also tall, his eyes are green, his hair blonde and brown and silky…”  
“Whoa, hold up a second,” Dean interrupted.  
“Yeah,” Benny laughed, “You don’t usually talk about silky hair unless…”  
“Unless what?” The angel panicked.  
“Unless you got a thing for them,” Benny finished.  
Dean looked at the angel. “That true, Cas? You got a thing for my baby brother?”  
“Um,” Castiel blushed, “Well…perhaps.”  
“Aw,” Benny joked, “He’s all flustered!”  
“I do have certain…feelings for Sam,” The angel admitted, “I have felt them for quite a while. It is why I regret hurting him so much.”  
“And why you took it away,” Dean figured.  
“Partly, yes. It was the right thing to do.”  
Dean thought for a moment. “It’s why you took him out of Hell.”  
“Yes,” Castiel said, “Dean, I know I don’t deserve your brother.”  
“Don’t deserve him,” Dean cackled, “Cas, you walked in to Hell, the pit, just to save him. You didn’t HAVE to, you CHOSE to.”  
“I failed to retrieve his soul.”  
“I know how terrifying those demons are,” Dean said, “Believe me. But Lucifer…That must have been terrifying.”  
“I’m a coward, then,” Castiel said.  
“No,” Dean said, “Just afraid.”  
“I love him,” The angel said, “I love Sam.”  
The hunter patted him on the back.  
“Cas, if we get out of here…WHEN we get out of here, you are asking my brother out.”  
Castiel smiled.


End file.
